Her Tears
by justagirl8225
Summary: Five times that someone saw Lita cry. Includes and in order: Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam and CM Punk. Complete, please R


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is recognizable. I am making no profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment.

**Notes: **Written for the Five Things set at litafics for the month of March. All un-related snippets. Though, I suppose, if asked nicely and I'm so inclined, I'll try to elaborate. Just let me know.

**~*~**

The first time Chris Jericho saw Lita cry, they were in Mexico. And she'd eaten something horrible, something she'd barely been able to afford, but it had been a break in the mundane... and maybe that had been her downfall. He can remember holding her hair back while she puked, wiping down her forehead with a wet washcloth and tucking her into bed in the middle of the afternoon.

Years later, when they would head back to Mexico with the WWE, the two shared a laugh over what used to be a very terrible memory. And it was then that Lita realized just how much Chris meant to her and would always mean to her.

**~*~**

The first time Jeff Hardy saw Lita cry was backstage in a hallway. It had been their first official reunion on WWE television since they'd met in North Carolina. And at first, he had thought she was in pain … but at as he got closer, the smile on his face soon matched hers. He opened his arms to her and she stepped forwards easily into his embrace, his chin tucked neatly on her head.

"We finally made it," she told him through her tears, "we're finally here."

**~*~**

The first time Shawn Michaels saw Lita cry was after she'd won her first women's championship. And it was meant to be a private moment, since both Hardy brothers had momentarily left the locker room. The Texas native assumed that they would be back at any moment, that maybe they were getting the car ready or something along those lines. Maybe the older man should have just left her alone to celebrate, but she'd glanced up just as he was trying to walk away.

She'd given him a watery smile, Shawn offering his congratulations from the doorway before moving along.

**~*~**

The last time Rob Van Dam saw Lita cry was the night of Survivor Series, just after her match with Mickie. The aforementioned diva was also in the locker room, apologizing repeatedly though Rob wasn't sure if Lita had heard a word of it. In fact, the Battle Creek native wasn't sure if Lita was aware of anyone else in the locker room...

"... I'll be back after the match is over, alright?" He'd asked the redhead seated on his lap, "will you be okay until then?"

She had nodded against his chest, wiping away her tears in vain with the back of her hand. By the time Rob returned to the locker room, it was very apparent that his assistance was no longer needed.

**~*~**

The first time Punk saw Lita cry was the night before Survivor Series and even though he felt helpless, he approached her anyway. And the fact that she was alone, in the hotel hallway, was bothering him just as much as the fact that she was crying. At first, she had flinched when he had touched her shoulder, and he had nearly expected for her to tell him to go to hell or at the very least, that she was perfectly fine and to just leave her alone. But, to his surprise, she hadn't done either of those things and she didn't say anything. At least not for a few minutes.

"... why do you care?"

"You look like you could use a friend."

And she did, but she wouldn't admit to that aloud. "They ditched me, I'm really not sure where they are right now. Can't say that I care either."

He didn't bother to question who they were because he had a pretty good idea. "Do you want to go grab some ice cream or something?"

"I'd like that," Lita offered him a tiny smile, "just give me a few minutes to go wash my face. I probably look like a mess."

"You look fine," Punk told her truthfully, "but if it'd make you feel better, I can go borrow eyeliner from Hardy, do a really crap job of it and we'll match."

By the time they returned to the hotel, Lita was crying again … but this time it was from laughing, the redhead more than a little reluctant to leave his company when they reached her room. But, she also had a feeling that inviting him in might not be the wisest idea. So instead, she bid him goodnight with a kiss to his cheek, Punk informing her that he would see her tomorrow.


End file.
